1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the construction of a toothbrush having replaceable and/or interchangeable elements.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been directed to a number of different toothbrush configurations having replaceable portions typically centered around the brush head, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,875,510, 6,015,328, 6,968,590 and U.S. Patent Publication 2013/0248388.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,510 a replaceable head toothbrush is disclosed having a handle with a cavity for receiving interchangeable brush heads by insertion for retainment and removable by a locking pin system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,328 claims a toothbrush toy having interchangeable bendable and poseable character representation within its handle of a fictional toy figure. A brush receiving and retainment insert engages a brush stem and head removable therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,968,590 is directed towards a disposable toothbrush with positive blocking having a handle portion and a bristled portion with a flexible coupling with an elastomeric mass to impart an elastic reaction during use between the brush head and handle.
Patent Publication 2013/0248388 shows a toothbrush kit having a decorative component for applying to the brush handle with inclusion of a writing instrument to effect application and embellishment of the decorations on the brush handle surface.